PROJECT SUMMARY HIV prevention science is in a period of marked evolution, prompted by the introduction of biomedical prevention modalities to complement traditional behavioral strategies. The new strategies have created synergies between HIV prevention and treatment outcomes, based on the recognition that there now exists a set of tools that, if utilized in the right combination, could stop the spread of the epidemic and effectively treat the vast majority of individuals living with HIV. Recent policy initiatives place a critical focus on closing the gaps in prevention and care, and on translating interventions into effective practice. We are proposing the addition of the new Intervention and Implementation Science (I&I) Core, to drive the scientific evolution in HIV prevention by integrating research across the spectrum of HIV intervention science, including basic research, efficacy trials, and implementation research. The I&I Core will be guided by the following aims: (1) To galvanize interdisciplinary advances across the spectrum of HIV intervention science, achieved by leveraging the latest findings in basic and HIV-related biomedical, social/behavioral, mental health, public health, and technology- related academic disciplines to inform innovations in HIV intervention design, testing, and scale-up; by identifying areas of complementariness and synergy among clinical, social, and behavioral intervention strategies to support enhanced combination and bio-behavioral HIV prevention approaches; and by fostering collaboration among multidisciplinary scientists to conduct innovative intervention research and guide the translation of effective interventions into practice. (2) To hone the skills among CAPS and its affiliated scientists for working along the spectrum of HIV intervention and implementation science, achieved by increasing knowledge about conventional and cutting-edge intervention development and implementation approaches that are culturally competent, and can be used to address myriad prevention targets, from behavioral, structural, and social change to adoption of and adherence to biomedical advances; and by developing fluency to study and work within diverse organizational, political, and social structures to foster the translation of effective interventions into practice. (3) To assure that CAPS research, including intervention and implementation research, meets the highest ethical standards, achieved by providing consultations on ethical and human subjects issues arising in research projects; increasing awareness about ethical and human subjects issues in this era of greater use of technology; and providing assistance in the formation of Data and Safety Monitoring Boards.